insanitys_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Eva
Eva Eva is a character and protagonist in the story. She is Janet's sister. Introduction to Character Eva Camillia is the sister of Janet and the secondary protagonist of the story, She was introduced to be Janet's confident, spunky older sister delievering good news about a job application at a mental hospital. She supports Janet no matter what, and is always on her sister's side. She, like Janet, was skeptical about working at an asylum, but soon found excitment and a new oppurtunity to make friends for the both of them. When Eva and Janet first arrived at the asylum, they both meet Gwenalyn, a lead nurse working at the asylum who introduces new nurses to everything there. Gwenalyn leads Eva and her sister to meet Nathan, the manager of the asylum. Nathan makes sexist remarks towards Eva and Janet. The comments don't seem to bother Eva, but they do bother Janet, causing her to lash out on Nathan for his behavior. Eva sees a little kid come in, and notifies both Janet and Nathan of the small boy's curiosity. The boy was Ivan, and Eva likes Ivan so much that she treated him as if he was her son. Later, Eva meets a young man, Huntyr, who she becomes attracted to. Her and Huntyr eventually become a couple, Eva telling Huntyr, "tell me all your secrets while I'm still alive, baby~". Personality Eva is very spunky and confident in nature, unlike Janet. She always looked on the bright side of things and is very happy almost all the time. She has a sarcastic personality as well, cracking a joke or teasing someone whenever she has the chance. She found Nathan kind of attractive the first time she saw him, calling him "hot stuff" and attempting to flirt with him. She is very cocky too, not hesitating to make a sex joke here and there and tease Nathan into embarrassment. Appearence She has lightning blue hair, which is tied up into a high ponytail. She wears a similar dress to Janet's, except grey with a black bow on the chest. In the asylum, she wears the female nurse's uniform, with a nurses cap. She wears black boat shoes as well. She has tanner skin than Janet's, and slightly less rosier cheeks with brown eyes. Strong Relationships * 'Janet-' Janet is Eva's younger sister and practially her best friend, always being very close to her sister. Eva always helped Janet look on the bright side of things and made things more fun for Janet to cope with. * 'Gwenalyn-' Gwenalyn was the first nurse Eva met, becoming friends with her the more they got to know each other. Eva accidentally brought back bad memories for Gwen however, when she asked if anything scary happened at the aslyum before her and Janet's arrival. * 'Huntyr-' Huntyr is Eva's lover, and she spent a lot of time with Huntyr at the asylum. * 'Olivia-' Eva and Olivia became friends because they found similarities with each other. Trivia *In a Q & A/drawing stream with Berresa, she confirmed that Eva's based off of her real life sister, personality wise. *Berresa said she was gonna be dead but that was soonly changed *Eva's name is short for "Evalyn". *Because of her blue hair, it was speculated her and Janet were related to Mason and Miley somehow. Berresa confirmed this false. *Eva was going to be Amara's nurse, but the idea was scrapped because Amara didn't have a nurse at all when her character was being developed. Category:Nurses Category:Females